Sam's World
by MillaMayhem
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS SAM!  I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART   I'M SO PROUD OF YOU  This is just a few oneshots that all connect.  All the important moments in Olivia and Alex's life
1. For the first time

**For the first time.**

"Hey El' where the hell is my coffee?"

I'm tired, grumbly and need my caffeine!

His eyes shift to somewhere behind me and I scowl at him.

"Fin I swear to god if you stole my coffee again..." I trail off as I turn around.

But it's not Fin.

It's a gorgeous blond drinking my coffee without a care in the world.

I turn back to Elliot and he shrugs.

'Who is she?' I mouth.

He mouths something back but I can't make it out.

When I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around to see Cragen.

He puts his arm around the blonds shoulder and she smiles awkwardly almost spilling my coffee.

As Cragen clears his throat we all glance over and she looks at all of us nervously.

"This is Alexandra Cabot. She's our new ADA." He smiles cheerily.

I don't care if she's the queen.

She just stole my coffee!

As everyone clears off I walk over and stare at her.

She looks at me awkwardly.

"You stole my coffee." I announce.

Damn I was hoping for a better approach but that was all I could think of.

She chokes a little on a sip as I say this.

"I am so sorry." She fumbles with her wallet.

I place a hand on hers as I begin to laugh.

"Don't worry."

"But I..."

When she also starts to laugh I watch the way her smile curves and her dimples make her look cute.

I notice her sparkling cerulean eyes as they stare into mine.

It's now that I consider how beautiful she is.

She may just be a good investment.

"I'll make you a deal. Come get coffee with me and we'll call it even." I smile.

She smiles a bashful smile back before mumbling an ok.

With that I head back to my desk with Elliot waiting for me.

"You can't possibly think she's gay Liv'..." He whispers.

"Well maybe not but she's too good to miss out on."


	2. Rollercoaster ride

**Rollercoaster ride.**

"Liv' I can't do this!" Alex whines to me as I drag her to the queue.

"Alex it's only a rollercoaster!" I laugh.

"_Only!_"

I smile at her and squeeze her hand tighter.

I do this more to stop her from running away than to comfort her.

As we get closer and closer to the start of the ride I can feel Alex shaking as she stares at the people already strapped in and zooming around the bends.

I wished they wouldn't scream so loud because it's only making this worse.

This is our 3rd date.

Every other one I've given into her demands...but not this one.

Alex is afraid of heights and things that go fast so this is the ultimate test for her.

(Really part of me just wanted to laugh at her afterwords.)

As we drew to the end of the line I placed my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me like a child would.

When the guy who ran it opened the gate and seated us she was shaking ferociously.

I just looked at her with my biggest grin and she scowled at me.

When the rollercoaster took off she screamed so loud I thought I'd never be able to hear again.

She dug her nails into the foam of the harness and scrunched her eyes shut until the very end.

All the while I'm laughing and about to keel over.

When the ride stops she's anxious to get out of her seat and not speak to me for a week but she can't undo the belt.

While she's not paying attention I pass the guy another $10 to let us stay on.

When he begins loading more people Alex figures out what I've done and growls ferociously at me.

"I am NOT doing this ever again!"

"Yes you are." I laugh.

"No." She states simply.

"Alex look at me."

She turns to me her face red and angry but her cerulean eyes show her fear.

"I will never make you go on this again if you do it this last time."

She shakes her head.

"Please... I'll even do something nice for you if you keep your eyes open."

As the last people get on the coaster and she realises she has no choice she nods.

This time when it starts up she doesn't squint her eyes.

She still digs her nails into the foam and screams a little but nothing else.

Just before we reach the giant drop to the end I yell:

"Look at me."

She turns just as we're about to go down.

I look into her eyes and smile.

As the coaster jolts down and she's about to scream I kiss her.

I swallow her screams, her fear, her worries...

Needless to say when we got off she wasn't mad at me anymore.

A first kiss never tasted so sweet.


	3. Loving you

**Loving you.**

"OLIVIA NO!" She screams into my ear as I pick her up and carry her down the street.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

I only laugh as she kicks and flails about powerless to stop me.

Surely she's waking households with her screaming so about a street away from my apartment I put her down.

She fixes up her flowing tresses despite the wind just messing them up again before straightening out her jacket and patting down her jeans.

She then looks over and scowls at me.

A large cheeky smile plasters itself across my features before she punches me in the arm.

Instead of hurting me she hurts herself.

"Oh Liv' now look what you made me do!" She yells as she rubs her knuckles.

"What I MADE you do?"

She nods her head before curling into my body to avoid the wind.

"I knew you weren't mad." I whisper in her ear as I wrap my arm about her.

"I am mad at you but me not dying from the cold is more important."

I kiss the crown of her head as we begin to walk up the stairs to my apartment.

As the key clicks and the door swings open her arms wrap around me.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear.

I spin around so her arms fall to my hips with her fingers resting on my bum.

"I love you too." I whisper back before my lips find hers and she's shutting my apartment door.

The kiss deepens as she uses the door for support.

Our bodies pressed together sends an immense shiver of warmth through my body.

As the kiss is broken I can feel her slender fingers digging into the skin of my bum.

She pulls me towards her and my lips fall on her neck as they lay trails of kisses.

I slowly move my hands up to her shoulders and slide down her jacket as I continue to trail the kisses.

Her breath is harsh and sharp in my ear as I kiss her breasts.

As I'm about to lay another kiss she whispers for me to stop.

I look up frightened of if I've scared her but she smiles and kisses me again before leading me to the couch.

She lays down as I remove her boots.

She then accompanies me in lifting the white cotton shirt over her head.

A black lacy bra covers her perfect skin and all I want to do is tear it off her but I hold back savouring the moment.

I trail my hands over her collar bone and breasts before beginning to draw shapes on her abdomen.

When her hands find their way up my shirt I slide it over my head and chuck it onto the coffee table.

Her smile is wide as she trails her hands over my breasts.

I can feel her radiating heat as I'm straddling her.

I throw my head down and lay ticklish kisses on her abdomen all the while fumbling with the buttons on her jeans.

I look up to see her biting her lip as my fingers playfully caress her heat through her panties.

She subconsciously rocks her hips towards me but i pull my hands away so that I can pull her jeans off.

When they're on the floor II sit back up to marvel at the beauty that is Alexandra Cabot.

She's a perfect angel.

_My _perfect angel.

When I climb off her she looks up at me pouting.

I slide a hand under her neck and then another under her knee's as I carry her to my bedroom.

When we reach my bed I put her down and remove my jeans.

She stares at me lustfully as I crawl onto the bed with her.

As I lay on her hips she toys with the elastic of my underwear which makes me smile.

I trail kisses down her stomach as my hands fondle her breasts and the clip on her bra till it comes undone.

She gasps as my fingers play with her nipples and my tongue flicks about the waistband of her panties.

She looks up at me hungrily so I finally gain the courage.

Our first time together.

She writhes' in pleasure beneath me with each stroke.

When she screams my name I know we're done so I curl up next to her on my bed and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until we both drift off to sleep.


	4. Forever

**Forever.**

I suck in a deep breath as I pull the small velvet box from my pocket.

You're too busy looking out to the ocean to see me.

Should I?

Or should I not?

This is a big decision.

I know what I want.

I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

She's intelligent, graceful, funny, charismatic and beautiful.

She's the life I want for myself but the question is:

Am I life she wants for herself?

Do I live up to her expectations?

My heart pounds as I take the box and put it on my lap before tapping her on the shoulder.

She instantly see's the box and I almost gulp.

"Alexandra Deirdre Cabot. Will you marry me?"

I hold open the box and stare into her eyes.

"Yes..." She whispers.

"YES!"

She kisses my lips passionately as I place the ring on her finger.

"I want nothing more than to spend my life with you Olivia."

"You stole my line."

That's all I can get out before I'm kissed again.

God I love her.


	5. Beautiful

**Beautiful.**

I am nervous.

Not that I'd admit this to anyone.

I stand jittery waiting as I shift on my feet hoping no one notices.

Next to me stand Elliot, Simon and Maureen.

Across a cascading fire haired Casey, lovely Melinda and Alex's older sister Jannah.

I can only hope that I don't look as nervous as I feel.

Then it starts...the music I mean.

I can hardly hear it over the pounding of my chest.

First comes Jannah's daughter Alla who with a wide smile dawdles down the aisle throwing petals.

I suck in a deep breath as I see her.

My one true love accompanied by her father.

He walks her down the aisle so gracefully.

Through her veil I can see trickling tears but she's smiling.

She's happy.

Although crying she has never looked more beautiful.

I smile as my heart thumps and her father kisses her cheek before releasing her.

She hands her bouquet of blue roses to Jannah and stands across from me.

He deep cerulean eyes stare into mine with such love I don't remember why we waited this long.

I can't hear the preist but I know what to say and when to say it as does she.

"I do."

It slips from my tongue without a second thought.

Why would I say no?

She's everything I've ever wanted and more.

"I do." She smiles.

Within a matter of seconds I hear the words that will unite us forever but really our hearts are already one.

"You may kiss the bride."

My hands reach out and slowly remove her veil as her slender fingers move to my hips pulling me closer.

I look into her eyes one last time before my lips are on hers.

I can hear Elliot cheering then everyone starts.

I lift her up and twirl her around before breaking the kiss and pulling her into a hug.

She is beautiful.


	6. The beginning to a family

**The beginning to family.**

Alex and I stand eagerly side by side looking into the sink.

We tried IVF about 3 months ago and now we're waiting to see if it worked.

Alex's hand absentmindedly sits on her stomach just as mine sits on her shoulder.

"It's been 5 minutes Liv'..." She whispers.

"Are you ready?"

"Never better."

With that I pick up the stick and stare at it intently.

"Alex..." I whisper.

I can almost see her start crying she's so disappointed.

"We're having a baby!" I scream as I wrap my arms around her.

She jumps up and down in a fit of smiles and tears of joy as do I.

Today marks the beginning of our family.

I said I'd stick with her and this proves it.

Does it not?

She means the world to me.

Already so does the baby she's carrying.

I know it will turn out as beautiful as her.

With her alabaster skin, blond tresses and cerulean eyes.

Not to mention a heart of gold.

Just now.

I'm not sure what part of me the baby will be.

Someday I'll know.

That day I'll tell her.

I'll tell our baby that they have something of me.

Alex will smile and say something sweet.

I know it.

I know it in my heart.

I know it just like I know how much I love Alex.

I know it just like I know Elliot is my best friend.

I know it just like I know everything will be o.k. in the end.


	7. Little wonder

**Little wonder.**

"Push Alex!"

She takes quick, deep breaths as she squeezes my hand.

"She's crowning!"

I'm trying to keep my composure for her but its hard.

I'm both scared and excited.

I pull back Alex's matted blond tresses and wipe her sweaty forehead with a cool damp cloth as she makes the final pushes.

Then it happens.

That breath taking moment.

With one last eerie scream and a strong push the crying starts.

"It's a girl!"

Alex just smiles as I continue to wipe her forehead.

"A girl?" She whispers with her last amount of breath.

"A girl."

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

Alex looks up at me and smiles before nodding me off towards the now gurgling baby.

When I cut the cord a rush goes through me.

I have a little girl.

_We _have a little girl.

When the nurse is finished cleaning her up I take her over to Alex.

Alex holds the baby and tickles her feet so that she giggles.

After a few moments the nurse who helped me cut the cord comes back over and smiles.

"Does she have a name?"

Alex and I share a knowing glance.

"Trilby. Her name is Trilby Dawn Benson."

At that point I am glowing with pride.

Not only for myself or for Alex but for my little wonder Trilby.

She's beautiful and has Alex's cerulean eyes just like I said.

I'm still not sure what she has from me yet other than a name.

My gift will come soon enough.

I know it.


	8. Water babies

**Water babies.**

"Mummy look at me!" Trilby shouts from the water.

Alex and I both look up and over to our gorgeous 6 year old who's splashing around in the water.

Alex and I both smile

I give Trilby a wave before turning back to Alex.

She's applying lotion to her soft alabaster skin.

When I turn back to check on Trilby she's walking up over the sandbank to us.

"Hey Trilby D. What's going on?" I smile.

"Come swim with me Mummy." She smiles.

I take off my sunhat and place it on the towel before taking Trilby's hand and leading her back to the water.

After about 10 minutes of playing with Trilby in the water I realise that Alex is still sitting on the beach.

"Lex'!"

She looks up and waves.

"Hurry up. Get in the water."

She only shakes her head.

"Mummy come play with us!" Trilby shouts as she splashes me again.

I raise my eyebrows at Alex when she still doesn't make a move towards the water.

"What's wrong honey?" I say as I begin to wade back into shore.

"Nothing. Salt water just ruins my hair."

I start to laugh as I walk up to her on the sand banks.

"Who cares? Just come swim. Please..." I say as I pout and put on my best Trilby smile.

She only pokes her tongue out at me.

It's then that I lean down on the sand in front of her and place a soft kiss on her forehead, her nose, her cheek and I trail my way down to her neck.

"Alex...Honey...Please...Come...Swim..."

I can feel her smile as I trail the kisses and playful nibbles on her neck.

She melts at my touch so easily.

When I look up with a cheeky grin on my face she leans in and steals a kiss.

"Fine. But you're making it up to me later." She whispers.

I wink before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the cool water.

Soon enough we're all splashing around in the water as if we were born in it.

As Trilby tires of swimming and heads back to sit on the shore Alex comes and wraps her arms around me.

"Water babies..." She whispers.

I turn to face her and she gives me a quick kiss.

"Water babies." I agree and smile before taking her back to the hotel with Trilby.

I'll make it up to her I think as I smile.


	9. Precious moments

**Precious moments.**

I lay in our bed slowly drifting away.

But it's hard to sleep when she's not with me so I only toss and turn.

Eventually I sigh and blow some hair from my eye before looking over to the bedroom door.

"Alex?" I whisper.

Nothing.

The only light in our room is a dim flicker coming from the hallway.

"Alex?" I say a little louder.

Still nothing.

I swing my feet over the edge of our bed and they quietly pad along the soft carpet until I reach the door.

Taking my dressing gown I quickly wrap it around myself before poking my head out into the hallway.

I look up and down both ways before seeing where the light is coming from.

She's in the nursery.

I smile.

Should have known.

I quietly close our bedroom door as it creaks before tip-toeing down the hallway to the nursery.

As I poke my head inside careful not to let Alex see me a smile forms on my face.

Over in the rocking chair at the far side of the room is Alex with a smiling 10 month old Hale in her arms.

The only light cast around the room is the soft glow of Hale's night light.

I only stand and watch while leaning against the doorframe as Alex reads to him.

"Goodnight sun and goodnight moon..." She whispers.

She rocks back and forth softly while lulling Hale to sleep.

Soon enough she also begins to yawn.

Eventually she looks down to see Hale fast asleep in her arms with a smile on his face.

I watch the delicate smile begin to show on hers.

She is beautiful..._they're _beautiful.

She places the book on the table and gently lifts Hale to rest his head on her shoulder as careful not to wake him.

Gently she walks to the crib and pulls back the blankets.

For a moment she just holds him rubbing his back softly listening to him breath.

I often do the same.

I wonder if she watches me too.

Moments pass before she places the sleeping infant in the crib and pulls the covers over him.

She then leans in and kisses his head and starts his mobile.

I know that now it's time for me to go but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her beautiful sleepy form.

Only when she turns to look at me do I mouth a quick I love you before heading back to bed.

It takes only seconds before she's curled up next to me and I can sleep again.

These are the precious moments we shall never forget.


	10. Finally

**Finally.**

"Mummy. Mummy wake up! It's Christmas."

10 year old Trilby and 3 year old Hale jump eagerly on our bed as we rouse from our slumber.

Alex and I sit up in bed and smile.

When you're a parent Christmas is always big.

I gather Hale and Trilby into my arms and smother them with kisses.

"Come on. Let's go see what Santa got you!" Alex says cheerily.

Trilby and Hale jump up and down all smiles before running down to the lounge.

"Merry Christmas baby." I whisper as I kiss Alex's lips softly.

"Merry Christmas."

She kisses me back one last time before taking my hand and leading me downstairs to the tree.

Trilby and Hale are waiting eagerly on our say so to start tearing presents.

Once Alex and I are seated on the ground with her lying in my arms we both nod.

As Trilby tears open her presents with her dolls, colouring pencils and arts and crafts Hale clumsily toddles around tearing open his sweets and stuffed toys.

At that moment everything comes together.

I know what I have given.

We're a family.

We make each other happy.

Until Alex I'd never been a part of a family.

Now I have her and the kids.

I love them all.

When I look at Trilby I don't just see her curly blond tresses or her cerulean eyes I see her determination, her fighting spirit and her loving humour.

Inside her heart is pieces of me just as inside mine there are pieces of her.

When I look at Hale I see my smile.

I see my ability to be clumsy at times and just as with Trilby I see my love.

As I watch them I glow with pride.

They are the best of the both of us and I couldn't ask for any more.

"Alex." I whisper in her ear over the screams.

"Yeah."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

She looks up into my eyes and kisses my cheek.

"All the time."


	11. Sam

Dear Sam,

Merry Christmas!

You are beautiful.

You are kind, intelligent, helpful, supportive, loving and strong.

I will always be here for you no matter what.

I feel proud to have you as my friend.

You have come so far since I met you and I know you will go so uch farther.

I will never stop being proud of you.

Love always,

Tempy xox


End file.
